No pensemos mal Vale, si, pensemos mal
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Ichigo no sabía qué hacía en una cama ajena, desnudo y tapado con unas sábanas mientras a su lado un rubio impresionantemente perfecto, dormía sin más. Bueno, tal vez tuviese una ligera idea. Ichigo x Mello.


Ya, si, luego sigo el resto de mis fics… Esto es generalmente un reto de Kya-chan! Estábamos hablando sobre algo de que Ichigo y Matt serían buenos obreros cuando le dije que Mello ligaría con Ichigo si Matt no estuviese y el resto se imagina… Dijimos que "qué gracia! Mello ligando con Ichigo!" y me retó a escribir un one-shot de esta pareja *w* Son estrambóticos, ya lo sé (Además, Mello no hace buena pareja con Ichigo. Mello solo hace buena pareja con Matt o conmigo.) Ale, ya dejo de enrollarme y dejo el fic para que no me asesinéis.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, Mello e Ichigo me pertenecen y quien diga lo contrario lo apunto en mi death note ¬¬ Ok, ok, dejo de decir chorradas. Mello pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata e Ichigo pertenece a Kubo Tite, así que mía es solo la chorrada esta que le dedico a mi estimada Kya-chan.

**No pensemos mal… Vale, si, pensemos mal.**

E Ichigo no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a eso… tumbado en una cama ajena, tapado apenas con una simple sábana y desnudo por completo mientras a su lado un rubio perfecto de cuerpo perfecto, facciones perfectas y ojos azules perfectos, dormía. Bueno, tal vez si que tuviese una ligera idea.

* * *

Era un día normal, hacía un tiempo normal, era una hora normal y como normalmente, Ichigo dormía en clase. Así como también Rukia se dedicaba a aventarle collejas a la vez que dibujaba a Chappy mientras que el solamente la ignoraba. Vamos, como siempre. Los pájaros cantaban, el cielo era azul, las nubes eran blancas y la clase olía a tiza y a limpia suelos de pino, Ishida apuntaba atentamente en su cuaderno, Inoue fantaseaba con Ichigo y todo el mundo hacía lo correspondiente en un día común. Pero rompiendo los hechos de siempre, la puerta de clase se abrió y entró un chico rubio con un cuerpo de infarto, comiendo chocolate, el cual provocó una oleada de suspiros de admiración por parte de las chicas de su clase. Lo presentaron como Mello y bla, bla, bla… Vamos lo que siempre se decía ante un alumno nuevo. Y la profesora le dijo que se sentara al lado de Ichigo. Vamos, rompiendo reglas, el chico de mal humor se aproximó a Ichigo y le tendió la mano.

-Mi nombre es Mello.-soltó, casi sin ganas, Ichigo abrió los ojos de golpe, ya que había estado durmiendo y una voz varonil tan cerca de su cabeza le asustó y le despertó.

-¿Eing? ¿Chico nuevo? ¿Cuándo ha pasado…?-preguntó rápidamente el del pelo naranja después de dar un salto y quedar en brazos de una Rukia divertida y a la vez enfadada por que el "fresita" se hubiera asustado tanto del chico nuevo.

-Mientras dormía, Kurosaki-kun, llegó un chico nuevo. Trate de mantenerse despierto, por favor.-respondió la profesora de nuevo girada hacia la pizarra y escribiendo algo para seguir con la lección previa de la que Ichigo no había escuchado nada. Pero el pelinaranja cerró los ojos y continuó durmiendo, como siempre… O tal vez no.

-Eres una chica muy bonita.-soltó Ichigo, de pronto, sin incorporarse, ante la sorprendida mirada de Rukia.-Lástima que no tengas curvas y tu voz sea de camionero.-añadió después, Mello le miró con una mirada que daba realmente mucho, mucho, miedo. Antes de darle un puñetazo y hacer que a Ichigo le girase la cara.

-No soy una chica.-dijo simplemente Mello, mientras le daba brillo a una Magnum que a saber Dios de dónde había sacado, porque en Japón las armas no estaban demasiado permitidas, eso sí… Nadie le iba a pedir que le "diese el arma por favor" y es que cuando se tiene un arma es porque se sabe usar.

Ichigo asintió, conmocionado por el golpe.-Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki.-se presentó como si nada, Mello no le miró, siguió abrillantando su pistola.-Podemos ser amigos.-añadió intentando llamar la atención del rubio.

-Mira, si lo que quieres es acostarte conmigo, dilo alto y claro.-soltó el rubio, levantando la mirada de su magnum, que la profesora no se había atrevido a quitarle, la profesora ya les ignoraba y daba la clase, aunque Rukia y Chad estaban más pendientes de la conversación del chico nuevo y Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo en seguida se puso colorado de pies a cabeza.-No, no, no, no! No me malinterpretes… me refería a que podemos ser amigos, ya sabes, tomar pizza, reír, gastar bromas…-intentó arreglar la frase que tan mal le debía haber sonado al rubio y por la que Rukia estaba a punto de un infarto de risa.-Déjalo…-resopló Ichigo al ver que le ignoraba.

-Kurosaki-kun, haga el favor de callarse en clase, casi que prefiero que duerma.-soltó la profesora sin girarse. Ichigo enarcó una ceja antes de hacer el gesto de un soldado para con su general.

-Lo que usted mande, jefa.-dijo, y cruzando los brazos, echó a dormir.

Estaba en su séptimo sueño, o sea, rodeado de chicas muy bien proporcionadas dándole todo lo que el quería cuando una voz le sobresaltó de nuevo.

-Ei, tu… ¡Despierta!-dijo con impaciencia la misma voz varonil de antes, Ichigo abrió ligeramente los ojos para decir un simple "qué" con bastante tono de queja.-Bueno, no es por nada, pero ya han pasado tres clases, la hora de comer y se ha acabado el día de clases hace rato.

Ichigo pareció reaccionar, levantando la cabeza y mirando a todo su alrededor, sin comprender que la clase estuviera vacía.-¡Maldita Rukia, no me despertó!-gritó de impotencia, maldiciendo a su "amiga shinigami". -¿Y tu porqué estás aquí?-preguntó finalmente, curioso, Ichigo a Mello.

-Bueno, no tenía otra cosa que hacer, mi apartamento nuevo está desordenado y no me apetecía ir allá y ordenarlo…-respondió el chico. Ichigo reparó en que llevaba una pistola, se preguntó porqué se le permitiría eso al rubio y el no podía llevar su zampakutou. Ah, claro… Su Zampakutou solo estaba en su forma de shinigami…

Solo que Ichigo no sabía que Mello había aterrorizado a casi toda la clase el primer día, que ya todos le veían como un borde y que probablemente nadie tratase de hablar con el rubio, porque, principalmente, Ishida le quitó chocolate y Mello le disparó "sin querer" evitarlo… Claro que Ishida como buen Quincy que era, no había sufrido daños.

-Joder, ¡Qué suerte! Vives solo en un apartamento… Yo vivo con mi padre, mis dos hermanas menores y Rukia, que no sé por qué diablos vive en mi casa teniendo su hermano mayor esa pedazo de mansión…-Ichigo se andaba por las ramas, Mello simplemente se puso a andar hacia la puerta e Ichigo, sin parar de hablar, le siguió hacia afuera. "Puede que sea hora de hacer un amigo" se dijo mello, sin más, mordiendo una vez más su chocolate.

* * *

-Bueno, Ichigo, bienvenido a mi apartamento.-presentó Mello. No era lo que Ichigo esperaba, las cajas de la mudanza se amontonaba en un lado.

Tenía lo justo, comedor, cocina, baño y dos habitaciones. Una de ellas tenía un ordenador montado. Lo que sorprendió a Ichigo fue que en el comedor había un sillón de cuero, y una televisión último modelo montados, nada más, aparte de en el cuarto que solamente estaba la cama. Al parecer a Mello le daba mucho palo eso de montar los muebles y había montado lo justo.

Merendaron animadamente, al parecer el malhumor de Mello había disminuido en cuanto habían sacado unas patatas y algo así que merendar, Ichigo también estaba de mejor humor, y es que tener diecisiete años normalmente agota a cualquiera y después de haber "casi muerto" (porque dormir en el colegio era peor que morir… si no eran horas de clase, claro.)

* * *

Habían pasado de hacer los deberes, simplemente Mello le indicó al chico del pelo naranja el modo de encender su televisión último modelo. Mello estaba en el sofá, comiendo una tableta de chocolate mientras Ichigo jugaba a su play station 3. El día estaba aburrido, de acuerdo que Ichigo se había quedado dormido en clase para casi toda la hora, y puede que Ichigo fuese ese amigo nuevo que Mello buscaba. Pero el shinigami jugaba a un juego de zombies o algo así, cosas que Mello no comprendía como podía el muy idiota pasar los juegos tan rápido, era guapo el condenado pero el juego seguro que no veía eso. Resopló, esperando que Ichigo se diese cuenta de su presencia en el comedor.

El juego le tenia enganchado.

Si lograba pasarse esa pantalla, habría logrado batir su propio récord, el que había establecido en casa de Chad. Puso el juego en pausa mientras se giraba a mirar a su nuevo amigo, el que le había salvado de quedarse a dormir en el colegio.

-Hombre,Mello,no te habia visto-le dijo a mi amigo mientras se levantaba tranquilamente, como si nada sucediera, Ichigo miró al rubio, que le dedicó una mueca de desagradabilidad.

-Sería muy lógico que no me hayas visto, exceptuando que llevo aquí más de una hora y que casualmente es mi apartamento.-le contestó con ironía, lo cierto es que el chico estaba un poco espeso si tenía que pensar mucho.-Parece que el videojuego sea tu nuevo amigo, y no yo.-le comentó, casi como si no le importase en absoluto.

"Mello, no seas tan frío con Ichigo, te sientas a su lado en clase y te cae bien, y eso que lo has conocido hace poco rato..." se recriminó a si mismo "Si se va, perderás al primer amigo que tienes en esta ciudad... Si a esto se le puede llamar amistad, claro." se añadió como si hablase solo o algo, pero en su mente, claro.

-Vamos, amigo nuevo que llegó hoy a la ciudad...¿no estaras celoso de un videojuego?-le preguntó Ichigo en forma de burla.

Es cierto que le encantaban los videojuegos y el hecho de que el rubio tuviera el resident evil 5 en su casa cuando a Ichigo le encantaba ese juego, podia hacer que no se diese cuenta de que, incluso su compañero de pupitre estaba alli pero no hacia falta que se pusiera así porque prestase atención al videojuego.

-Ademas, tu eres mi amigo, estoy en deuda contigo, me has salvado de la muerte...-soltó Ichigo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en el sillón a su lado.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso de un videojuego?-preguntó Mello, riendo como si eso fuese lo más gracioso del mundo, a el se lo parecía desde luego. Pero Mello no podía estar celoso de un videojuego al cual jugaba un chico que conocía desde hacía apenas horas. ¿O si? Tal vez estuviese un poquito celoso de ese mando que las manos de Ichigo tocaban, o tal vez de esa pantalla que había captado la atención de un chico que se pasaba las horas de clase durmiendo.-No me hagas reír, yo no puedo estar celoso porque a mi no me gustas.-soltó Mello, intentando dejar de reír.

-Vale, vale, pero no te sulfures…-respondió Ichigo, un poco fastidiado, incluso Rukia era más amable.-¿Me das un poco de chocolate?-preguntó, acercándose a Mello. Mala idea, mala idea, mala idea…

Obviamente Mello se lo puso delante de los ojos y preguntó-¿De este chocolate?-el shinigami asintió, ante el tono de Mello, que siempre utilizaba para hablar con las chicas guapas. Mello se lo metió en la boca.-No.-respondió con el chocolate dentro de la boca, saboreándolo sin morderlo.

Ichigo lo miró sorprendido.-Mira que eres malo…-dijo separándose de Mello, apagando la consola como si se hubiese olvidado de que quería chocolate, pero a Ichigo se le antojaba chocolate y chocolate iba a tener. Se acercó al rubio rápidamente y posó sus labios encima de los de el, introduciendo la lengua en su boca para saborear el chocolate. Cuando se separó pasó la lengua por sus labios, relamiéndose.-Rico chocolate…

Mello abrió los ojos de par en par, como si no se lo creyera.-¿¡Ichigo, me acabas de besar?-Era para alucinar, vale que fuese bisexual y eso, pero por Dios… ¡Era Ichigo! El mismo Ichigo que decían que estaba loco por las chicas, nunca se lo hubiera esperado del chico de pelo naranja que duerme en clase... No era algo normal que el sex symbol de tu nuevo instituto te besase así por las buenas.-¡Ichico grandísimo idiota, cuando te pille verás!-gritó Mello, comenzando a correr detrás de el y sacando la pistola. Ichigo se escondió tras el sofá, intimidado.

-¡Yo quería chocolate y tu no me dabas!-intentó excusarse, pero Mello no le escuchaba, apuntó al sofá y disparó. No salió ninguna bala, no le quedaban.

-¡Maldita pistola!-gritó, tirándola hacia la puerta de su cuarto, la cual atravesó ya que estaba abierta y aterrizó en el suelo. Ichigo intentó recuperar el aliento. Mello miró con malicia el sillón. ¿Ichigo quería jugar? Vale, jugarían. Se tiró en el sofá, haciendo ruido.-¡Me rindo!-gritó, se levantó sin hacer ruido, mientras Ichigo se asomaba por un lado del sillón para comprobarlo, Mello estaba detrás de él, sonrió y le tapó la boca, sujetándolo por detrás.-Muy bien… Ahora. ¿Cómo escaparás sin provocar tu propia muerte?-preguntó Ichigo, irónico, a ver qué se le ocurría ahora, porque sus ideas siempre eran de bombero y esa vez no iba a ser para menos. En cambio las hormonas adolescentes de Mello estaban revoltosas, no le dejaban en paz. Besó a Ichigo en el cuello, sin dejar de sujetarlo.-No tendrías que haberte comido mi chocolate…-susurró, recalcando el "mi".

Al sentir el beso en el cuello, Ichigo se quedó completamente quiero, no esperaba eso, le acababa de dar una idea. Deslizó su mano por detrás de la espalda, sintiendo el pecho perfecto de un Mello con chaleco y le pellizcó en el abdomen. Mello quedó quiero un momento, soltándole la boca, pero aún sujetándole. ¿Le había pellizcado? Iba a morir.-Psicópata.-logró decir Ichigo. Mello volvió a taparle la boca.

-Eres mi prisionero. No sabes la manía que tengo de disparar a las cosas cuando me enfado, tienes suerte que mi pistola esté en el cuarto…-susurró, en su oreja, haciendo estremecer al pelinaranja.-Voy a tener que buscarte otro castigo… Veamos…-murmuró, casi para si mismo, pensativo.

"Uff, una suerte increíble" se dijo Ichigo, con ironía, pensando en la "suerte" de que la pistola de Mello estuviera en el cuarto.

Le dio un lametazo detrás de la oreja.—Ya sé...—susurró, enigmático.—Voy a descubrir la verdad sobre Kurosaki Kun...—continuó, bajando una de mis manos, la que no le sujetaba la boca, por su espalda, recorriéndola.—¿Le gustan al fresita las chicas?—le preguntó como si nada, volviendo a besar su cuello.—¿O sucumbirá ante mi?

Ichigo se giró, con esfuerzo, para quedar cara a cara con el rubio y sonrió enigmaticamente.-¿De verdad quieres descubrirlo?-dijo, apartando la mano de Mello de su boca. Ichigo le miró así, con el chaleco desabrochado y le pareció muy demasiado Sexy. Era rubio y tenía ojos azules, es decir, era todo lo que un chico buscaría en una chica. Mello no lo era, no era una chica, pero bueno... nadie es perfecto. Ichigo buscó los labios del rubio con los propios y el resto bien que se puede imaginar.

Y ahora Ichigo se preguntaba con exactitud el porqué de lo que acababa de pasar, y ya pensaba en cuándo sería la próxima vez que el rubio decidiese castigarle porque… Desde luego que iban a ser buenos amigos, muy buenos amigos.

* * *

_Okay, okay, no me asesinen demasiado, no quise escribir el Lemmon entre otras cosas porque me duele la cabeza, pero no es necesario… _

_Os lo imagináis ¿No? Se supone que Mello fue el Seme *-* (Yo quiero, yo quiero!) Un beso a todos los que me leéis!_

_(Reviews? *w* Apuntaré un gatito en la death note si no dejáis un review…)_


End file.
